Thanks to the development of electronic technique, the current electronic device is capable of processing more and more tasks. For example, a mobile phone can communicate emails with an email client installed thereon, in addition to voice communication which is based on wireless communication systems. Such a mobile phone can also conduct instant communication by means of an instant messaging communication client which has been installed thereon.
If a user makes a call by using an electronic device while the called party does not answer the call, the user may communicate with the party or inform the party of the things in other ways. If the party does not answer the call, then the user usually sends a short message to the party to tell the things.
However, the existing electronic device has at least the following disadvantages.
A user needs to re-start a new application (e.g., a short message application) after he/she hang up, which is inconvenient to the user.
Furthermore, the communications made by one person via different communication manners have corresponding communication records in the electronic device. For example, a sent short message has a read record in the electronic device. An answered call has a received call record. A missed call has a missed call record.
A sent message has an unread short message record before it has been read. An unread email has an unread email record. However, there is no mechanism for outputting all the records of one person simultaneously, and thus it is inconvenient for a user to view the different records. An example is given below.
It is assumed that user B sends to user A a short message to inquiry the price of a series of products. User A sends a short message back to user B, informing user B that he/she had tell user B the things in a previous email. User B may not know information about the email, such as the sending date, and needs to search in the email client of the electric device before he knows the price. Therefore, it causes inconvenience to a user in using the electronic device.
In the case where the user sends a short message if the called party does not answer the call, the called party may know that the short message is related to the missed call only if he/she has read the short message, which also causes inconvenience to a user.